


Hidden Layers

by ericsonclan



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted AU [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: James crosses paths with the mysterious assassin again.
Relationships: Jesse/James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children)
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730554
Kudos: 3





	Hidden Layers

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

James stood perched on the precipice of one of the city’s steeples surveying the city. He wasn’t sure what exactly he expected to find. The assassin he’d come across weeks ago hadn’t resurfaced and there were no traces of him left in the alleyway where they’d crossed paths. Not that there would be if he was a good assassin. James couldn’t even tell himself why he wanted to find him. Was it to chew him out for killing his enemy then leaving James with body disposal? The thought still annoyed him, but not enough to set out on a manhunt. Perhaps it was the very mystery of the man that kept him looking. What was he doing in this city? Had he found what he was after or was he long gone?

There was no point dwelling upon it. James swung down from his position, leaping forward to land gracefully on the roof of the building before running along its length and slipping down the side into an alleyway. Evening was drawing near and the scaffolding on the side of the building had been left for the day as all the workers had gone home. He’d better get back to base. Minnie might be wondering why he’d been gone so long. James was about to head back on foot when he sensed that he wasn’t alone. Placing a hand on his cane, he spun around to find the very person he’d been looking for watching him from above.

“Why are you following me?”

 _How did he know?_ James felt his tongue go dry within his mouth. “What gave you that impression?”

“There’s nothing of import happening right now, yet you’ve been leaping all over the city as if in search of something... or someone,” The assassin leapt down another level. Removing his hood, he eyed James warily. “So what do you want?”

The very question James had been asking himself. He returned the man’s gaze levelly though, refusing to reveal his own confusion. “Your business in the city – will it take long?”

“That’s of no concern to you,”

“It is while my partner and I are based here. Having another assassin roaming could prove harmful or helpful toward our goals depending on your own attitude toward cooperation,”

“From what I’ve seen these past few weeks, it’s more than just you and your partner in this city. There’s a whole slew of assassins here. So, what are your real reasons?”

He was observant. James would willingly give him that. But there was something about the way he carried himself that rubbed James the wrong way. He’d come across plenty of assassins in his time working for the Order and plenty had more than enough confidence in their craft, but there was something about this man in particular that made his attitude stick with James in a way he couldn’t quite place. Without an answer to give the man, James looked away in annoyance.

“Going for a tough, brooding aura are you?” the assassin asked, his tone practically dripping with mockery.

“What? No, I-” James paused, caught off guard by the smile on the man’s face. 

The assassin sat down on the scaffolding, his body language taking on a lighter tone. “I’m Jesse,”

A name. He hadn’t expected that. James begrudgingly removed his hood, recognizing he owed Jesse at least that courtesy. “James,”

“Simple,” That caused James to glare at Jesse, who quickly raised his hands in defense. “Not that that’s a bad thing. I just expected something fancier or uptight like, oh, I don’t know… Alonzo,”

James’ quirked a brow. “Really?”

“No, but it would’ve been pretty hilarious if I was right,” He kicked his legs lazily, his long limbs dangling far enough down that James could grab one if he wanted. “So, what’s your story, James?”

“If I tell you, do you plan to tell me yours?”

“No,” The answer was immediate, but simple, no malice or fear dwelling within it. His hair had spilled out from beneath his hood, and James noted a braid amidst all the loose hair, a silver ribbon intertwined within the plaits.

He didn’t owe Jesse anything, but part of James wanted to share something about himself, if only to see how Jesse would react. What was there that he was willing to share though? He wasn't exactly one for light trivia. All in then. “My vow not to kill was made three years ago,”

“What happened three years ago?”

James shook his head. 

Jesse seemed to understand. Instead of speaking further, he hooked his legs on the scaffolding and flipped himself upside down, bringing his face level with James’. He motioned for James to come closer which he did hesitantly. Their eyes studied each other for a moment, trying to read what both had been trained to hide. Then before James could react Jesse had placed his hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

James’ thoughts fired at lightning speed. Was this a trick, a trap? What was behind this? His shoulders seized and he couldn’t get his heart to slow down before all of a sudden it was over.  
Jesse pulled away, his expression contemplative. Something flickered through his eyes then he was pulling himself up, his hood drawn as he stood amongst the rigging. “Till we meet again,” With that he was gone, leaping onto the rooftops at a speed James knew he couldn’t follow considering how weak his legs now felt. 

Stepping backwards, James let his back hit the wall and his head drop. _What the fuck was that?_

Another question he couldn’t answer.


End file.
